


a graveyard smash

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angels, Changelings, Demons, F/M, Fish dick, Mermaids, Naga, Tentacles, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Reylo Monster Week 2018 drabbles.





	1. Vampires

Rey lets herself into the house with the key Kylo gave her. She can hear him and the other vampires having what sounds like a flat meeting in the kitchen, so she moves quietly, heading up the stairs with the pile of bleached shirts. She puts them away in Kylo’s drawers; when she turns to leave, she yelps. He’s standing in the doorway, smiling at her. 

“Thank you for doing that.”

Rey is Kylo’s familiar. She does all of his bidding, everything he asks of her, and one day, he’ll make her a vampire too. It’s an arrangement she entered willingly, though sometimes she regrets not demanding more solid payment when they drew up the contract. 

“No problem,” she squeaks. Kylo makes her nervous. Even if he’s promised not to hurt her and she wants him to make her a vampire someday, there’s something intimidating about him. It might be his affinity for wearing open shirts and high waisted leather pants, a look that he calls “dead but delicious.” 

“Vampires do not do the dishes!” is being howled downstairs. 

“We should get some slaves!” 

“We have Rey!”

“ _ Kylo _ has Rey! She is  _ his _ familiar, not yours!”

“Maybe you should go,” Kylo says sullenly. “Before—“

“Rey!  _ Rey _ !” 

Rey winces as she hears the other vampires run out of the kitchen. 

“Reeeeeey, do you want to be our familiar?”

Kylo stomps out to the landing, leaning over the banister. “Go find your own familiar!”

“We were just  _ asking _ —“

Kylo hisses and Hux hisses back; suddenly, the two vampires change into bats, shrill cries filling the air as they fight. 

“BATFIGHT!” Dopheld shouts jubilantly.

Rey covers her face as she slips down the stairs and out of the house. She really wishes she got paid for being a familiar, because sometimes, eternal life just isn’t a tempting enough offer. 

  
  



	2. Werewolves

“So...let me get this straight,” he says slowly. “You’re not only a werewolf...but you’re also the alpha male.”

“I’m not the alpha  _ male _ , I’m just the alpha,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Not all alphas are men, you know.”

“No, I didn’t know, because up until ten minutes ago, I didn’t know that werewolves were real.”

Rey has the good grace to look abashed. “Yeah, right, sorry. But um, no, alphas aren’t always male. The alpha is the strongest member of the pack and the, um, leader.”

Ben considers this. “How do you become an alpha?”

“Everyone can smell it.” She shrugs. “But sometimes you have to fight the old alpha for dominance or something.”

Ben grips the tabletop, because the idea of Rey fighting anyone for dominance is...titillating. “Did you have to fight anyone?”

She gives him a mischievous look. “Maybe.”

Ben swallows. “So what’s your pack like?”

“It’s just Finn and Rose and Poe, you’ve met them.”

He has, and now he understands why they’d all been so eager to please Rey. It wasn’t just because she’s awesome (which she is), it’s because she’s literally their leader.

“And what do you guys...do?”

“Well, mostly we just hang out like normal people,” she says, reaching over to steal a fry. “But we get more restless the closer it gets to the full moon, so I have to keep them in line. And then I have to make sure they’re all chained up on the night of the full moon before I chain myself up.”

“So you don’t bite people?”

She scrunches up her nose. “Nah, I don’t want to turn anyone else into a werewolf.”

“What about me?” he can’t stop himself from asking.

“Especially not you—I care about you too much.” She reaches across the table, twining her fingers with his. “Thank you for not getting weird about this. I was afraid you’d break up with me or something.”

“Never.” He squeezes her hand. “I care about you too much, too. And whatever you need...I’ll be there.”

She beams. “Thank you, Ben.”

“Cheeseburger, extra rare?” their server asks.

Rey nods, fairly licking her chops. Ben has the sudden urge to scratch her behind the ears. 

  
  



	3. Demons/Angels

She rides him slowly, tenderly, unsure if she’s giving or taking. She’s so used to giving, and to take…to take is forbidden.

Oh, she can see why he fell. 

After, when they lie in a tangle of limbs, her hand skims up and down his bare back. 

“Can I?” she murmurs. 

He nods. Carefully, her hands touch the places on his back where his wings had been seared off. They’re like scabs now, thick, coarse patches of flesh. 

“Do they hurt?”

He shakes his head. “Not anymore.”

“Did  _ it _ hurt?”

He’s quiet for a long moment. “In more ways than one,” he finally says in a soft voice. 

Rey kisses him, her lips sweet and soft against his. He kisses back, harder, drawing a moan from between those sweet, soft lips. His hand runs over the feathers in her wings, ruffling and smoothing them.

“Do you miss them?” she asks. 

“Yes and no. I miss the power they gave me, but I don’t miss their weight. They were little better than the chains of a slave.” 

Her own feathers bristle at that. “You think me a slave?”

Kylo caresses her cheek. “You think you are free?”

Unbidden, tears spring to her eyes. 

“Hush, little one,” he murmurs. He licks the tears from her cheek, his tongue burning against her flesh. “You are still beloved.”

Which is better, she wonders? To be beloved and a slave or reviled and free?

“Hush,” he says again.

She pushes him onto his back, rolling until she sits astride. Slowly, she sinks down onto him. 

She doesn’t know if she gives or if she takes. 

  
  



	4. Mythological Creatures

“That man is not my son.” 

Rey watches him from the window. He walks and talks like Ben. But…

“I know.” She turns to look at Leia, a grim expression to match the older woman’s. “Whoever that man is, he isn’t Ben.”

“They took him,” Leia whispers, her voice dropping. “The Fair Folk.” 

Rey shivers at the name. “You think him a changeling?”

“What else could he be?”

They watch him for a moment longer. 

“Aren’t changelings babes, though?” Rey asks. 

“I’ve heard of grown men and women being taken and replaced by changelings,” Leia says softly. “They don’t have to be babes.”

“But what do they want with him?” Rey whispers. “Why Ben?”

Leia shrugs. “Who can say what the Fair Folk want?”

“Is there any way to bring him back?”

Leia is quiet for a long moment. “Yes. But few ever return from their lands.” 

Rey sets down her mug and goes outside to Ben. To the changeling. He looks up at her, smiling. 

“Why did they take my husband and put you in his place?”

His smile slips. “What?”

Rey takes a deep breath. “I know you are a changeling, and I ask again: why did they take my husband?”

Ben’s eyes go cold, and now she sees that it’s not Ben, it was never Ben, how could she have ever thought this was Ben? 

“He was weak and foolish, so they took him,” he says in a voice cold enough to match his eyes. 

“He was my husband and I loved him,” she says fiercely. 

“Love, or loved?”

“Then he is still alive?” When the changeling doesn’t answer, she presses, “Take me to him.”

He laughs at that. “Few mortals have ever left the Unseelie Court.”

“And I intend to be one of them, as well as my husband.”

The changeling stops laughing. “I will take you there, if that is your wish,” he says gravely. “But you have been warned.”

“Then let’s go.”

He nods and leads her away from the cottage Ben built for her, away from Ben’s mother, away from the mortal world. Rey only hopes her determination sees her through the task ahead. 

  
  



	5. Sea Creatures

Rey is scavenging the reef for food when something snaps out of a crevice and wraps around her wrist. She yelps, struggling against what she now sees is a tentacle. “Let go of me!”

A dark head and pair of eyes peer up at her. “This is my home.”

“I’m sorry, I was just looking for food!” she complains. “Please, let go of me!”

A pair of white shoulders appears. She can see now that he has a scar running from his eye to his chest—a fight with another cecaelia, perhaps. They’re territorial, which is probably why he’s being so hostile to her now. 

“Usually, I eat my trespassers,” he says in a bored sort of tone. “But you’re too big for me to eat. All in one go, anyway.” He gives her a lazy smile. 

Rey realizes he’s playing with her. She sags in momentary relief. “I’m sorry for trespassing—I didn’t know it was your home.”

He shakes his head. “You were still trespassing, little one. I have to punish you somehow.”

And Rey, whose better judgment is...lax, for lack of a better word, goes limp in his grip. “Do you know why I was scavenging for food out here?”

“Tell me.” He’s handsome, really. Moreso than most of the human men she encounters. 

She flashes her tail. “I needed one last meal before I go into heat.”

The lazy smile slides off his face. There’s a look of shock, and then his face turns positively hungry. “Is that so, little one?”

She nods. “Perhaps we can come to an arrangement that’s mutually beneficial.”

“You want me to get you through your heat?” He sounds eager. “Is that it? You would open your fins for a cecaelia?”

She would open her fins for just about anyone in heat. Any mermaid would, which is why they stray on land so often, searching for a human to help them through it. There are so few mermen and so many mermaids that they have to. She only knows of a handful of mermaids who have mated with cecaelia, but she knows of them, which means such a thing is possible.

If he wants her, that is. 

“Yes.”

He closes his eyes for a moment, and then he pushes himself out of his crevice. He fairly  _ looms _ over her, so big is he. Rey feels a wave of desire that has nothing to do with her heat come over her. 

“I’m going to fuck you silly,” he murmurs, caressing her cheek. 

Rey shivers. “Is that a promise?”

He rumbles in clear satisfaction. He leans down to claim her lips, but Rey puts a hand on his chest and holds him back. 

“I’m hungry,” she tells him. “And I can’t mate until I’ve eaten.”

He looks equal parts irritated and admiring. “I will hunt for you.”

The fins on her tail puff up in pleasure. “Truly?”

“Isn’t that what the males of your kind do when a female goes into heat?”

Rey bites her lip. “I wouldn’t know—I’ve never been with a merman.”

His eyes darken. “You went through all your heats alone?”

“I’ve found human men,” she says. “Once or twice.”

One tentacle loops around her waist, drawing her against him. “You come to me for all your heats from now on,” he growls, and then he kisses her fiercely. It’s a hungry kiss, a claiming kiss, and she submits eagerly. Already she can feel her heat approaching. He can feel it too, because he pulls away. “Stay here,” he orders. “I’ll be back.”

He lets go of her, and he’s just starting to swim away, tentacles fanning out below him, when Rey asks, “What’s your name?”

He turns back to look at her. “Kylo.”

She smiles. “I’m Rey.”

Kylo smiles, and she decides that she isn’t sorry for trespassing at all.

.

By the time Kylo returns, Rey’s heat is upon her. She reaches for him before he’s even deposited the food, mussels and clams and crabs that will sustain her. Later. Now, she’s hungry for something else. 

“Your scent carries,” he murmurs before he kisses her. She kisses back, moaning eagerly when his hands touch her breasts. His hands move down, gripping her waist, and then one tentacle is reaching up to touch her breast. It’s an odd sensation, but she soon finds that she likes the sticky slipperiness of it. Kylo’s hand skims down lower, finding the fins that hide her center. She unfurls for him, moaning when he touches her there. 

“Please,” she begs. “Please, I need...oh…”

“I know what you need, little one.” His tentacle, the one with his cock, comes up. His cock slips out of its arm, and then he’s pushing inside her and they’re both groaning. He’s bigger than either of the human men she’s been with, and part of her is afraid he’s too big. The rest of Kylo’s tentacles fan out, pushing them both up in the water as he stretches the walls of her cunt.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

She nods. “Just...go slow at first, please.”

He nods back. “Hold tight to me.”

She does, arms wrapping around his torso. And then they’re off, soaring to the surface, sailing back down, Kylo thrusting into her all the while. Rey cries out and thrashes her tail, coming over and over until he finally spills his seed and knots inside her. 

Spent, she collapses against him. They drift back down to his home, where the food he’d hunted is waiting. Wrapping her protectively in his tentacles, he feeds her mussels and clams and crabs, cracking open the shells before hand-feeding her the morsels. 

“Is this what your kind does for a female in heat?” she asks sleepily.

“I wouldn’t know,” he admits. “It’s just what I wanted to do for you.”

Rey hums and burrows deeper into the nest of tentacles. She thinks she can manage coming to him for every heat. 

  
  



	6. Naga

“Let me...let me get this straight,” Rey says faintly. “You have...two penises?”

“Yes,” he says in a voice that is far too calm, given the situation. “It’s for mating purposes.” 

“Mating purposes,” she repeats. 

Kylo rolls his eyes, his tongue flicking out of his mouth. “You don’t have to fuck both of them.”

Rey bites her lip. “But...what if I want to?”

Which is how Rey finds herself wrapped in the coils of his tail, moaning as he fills her cunt and her ass. She comes three times before he finishes in her, twin streams of cum filling her as she cries out in surprise and delight. 

“Still think it’s weird?” he teases after, so threaded around her that she doesn’t know where he ends and she begins.

She shakes her head. “Weird, yes. Good? Also yes.” 

Kylo laughs, and then puts his snake’s tongue to good use.

  
  



	7. Free Choice

“So, let me just get this straight,” Rose says, holding her head. “You had... _ sex _ ...with the fish man.”

“Keep your voice down,” Rey hisses. 

“I’m sorry, Rey, but you’ve just given me some life-altering information, how am I supposed to keep my voice down?” Rose demands, but she lowers her voice all the same. 

“Yes, we had sex,” Rey says, biting back a giggle. 

“How?” Rose presses. “I didn’t see a...a  _ thing _ on him.” 

Rey holds up her hands, demonstrating with her fingers. 

Rose’s eyes are wide. “ _ Really _ ?”

Rey nods. “It’s big, too.”

“Of course it is.”

“What are you gossiping about?” Hux demands as he passes. 

“Nothing, sir,” Rose says. “Just...girl stuff.”

Hux frowns but doesn’t say anything further. Rey waits until he’s gone to whisper, “Do you think he suspects anything?” 

Rose shakes her head. “From us? No. We’re just the help. Now tell me more about this fish dick, I’m curious.” 

  
  



End file.
